Manwhore Schoolslut Soulmates
by xKillerrabbitx
Summary: Rachel is the schoolslut and Finn the biggest manwhore. Rachel doesn't believe that Finn is good in bed, so Finn wants to prove her his talent.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. Glee is not mine.

**English is not my native language.**

* * *

Confident walked Finn Hudson through the school hallway. He was in a good mood. Yesterday he had in fact slept with ,the hot Latina, Santana Lopez and it was pretty great.

His next goal was Brittany . She was not the brightest, but she had a sexy body. Finn had slept with almost every girl in the school. He was the quarterback of the school and the girls lined up for him.

He made his way to Brittany, who was standing at her locker and tried to read her schedule.

He would certainly be happy again tonight.

He stopped in front of the blonde beauty and nudged her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked confused.

"Hello, Brit."

"Oh hi, Finn."

Finn put on his charming sexy smile and leaned against the lockers.

"Do you have time tonight?"

Brittany's eyes widened. Santana had warned her and showed her the new list.

"No!"

"No?" asked Finn surprised.

"Santana warned me. You're only once on the list with the worst body in the school." She replied, slammed her locker and ran away from him.

List? Worst body? WTF? This girl wanted a week ago to have sex with him and now she ran away from him?

Finn shrugged his shoulders. Then he would just ask another girl. And at that moment her saw Elaine, one of the Cheerios passing by.

"Hey Elaine, you look hot." He flirted.

"Stay away from me! Had I known that you have a smaller cock than Karofsky I would have never slept with you." She said, panicked and ran away too.

Smaller cock than Karofsky? Okay, now what was going on? He had to try something. Lauren, the big girl came over.

"Laureenn ..."

"Wähh Small Dick, I'm not even hot for your bad sex skills!"

Even Lauren turned him down?

"I'm not bad in bed! Where'd you get all the crap?"

"Go to the bulletin board and see yourself,Cubby boy."

Cubby Boy? Small-Dick? Finn was getting pissed. Someone here had set up rumors about him and he wanted to know who. He went to the bulletin board and saw the pink big list - Rachel Berry's Lists. Rachel Berry? The school slut had created a list?

Best Body:

1 Sam Evans

2 Brody Weston

3 Noah Puckerman

4 Mike Chang

5 Blaine Anderson

Wait! And where was his name on this list? Finn continued to read.

Worst Body:

1 Jacob Ben Israel

2 Amizio

3 Artie Abrams

4 Rory Flanagan

5 Finn Hudson

He had not the fifth worst body in school! What was she thinking about? Just because he never wanted to have sex with her ... okay he did it , but had planned it until the end ... The next list was interesting.

Biggest Dick:

1 Anderson Cooper

2 Noah Puckerman

3 Sam Evans

4 Dave Karofsky

5 Finn Hudson

Fifth place? Really? Finn knew that he had gorgeous and well sized Finn Jr. in his pants.

And what was the next list?

Best Sex:

1 Anderson Cooper

2 Sam Evans

3 Noah Puckerman

4 Brody Weston

5 Jesse

Bitch please! She had never Finn Hudson in bed. These lists were all shit!

"I stand at the best topics always on the top." Frightened him his best friend, Noah Puckerman aka Puck, who was suddenly beside him. "Our jewish chemistry has probably made Berry hot."

"This lists are shit!" Finn replied. "Who cares about them?"

Puck shook his head.

"All the girls! Rachel is the school bitch, the girls always listen to her in sexual matters . Three girls have asked me today at once if I want to have sex with them. And hell yes, I haven't said no."

Finn rolled his eyes. Because Rachel Berry all the girls didnt wnat him anymore.

"I am going to find Berry." He said briefly and walked away.

He had to find Rachel and after some minutes he found her at her locker with Santana.

"Berry," he called her name.

The two girls looked at him. Santana made a disgusted face.

"I can't believe that I slept with you." She said, disgusted. "Good luck, Rachy."

Santana ran away like the other girls and let Finn and Rachel alone.

"What do you want, Hudson?" Rachel hissed at him.

"Because of your fucking list no girl wants me anymore." He complained.

"That's your bad luck." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her arms pushed her breasts up and gave Finn a clear view of her cleavage. Rachel was dressed as a sexy schoolgirl. No wonder everyone wanted to slept with her.

"We did't even had sex!"

"I write what I see, hear and feel,"

" Hobbit!"

"Giant!"

"Bitch!"

"Manwhore!" she yelled back.

Finn looked into her eyes, smiled and saw that she was slowly smiling too.

"Prepared yourself to be fucked, Berry.I'm going to rock your world. "

"We'll see, Hudson!"

* * *

Hope you liked it ^^Should I continue ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the nice reviews ^^**

**So here is the next chaptre :)**

**WARNING: Finchel Smut **

* * *

Rachel had given him her address. She had this huge house with a beautiful front garden. Finn had expected worse. How could a schoolslut like Rachel had all of this? Wasn't rich parents sternly?

He shrugged his shoulders and got out of his truck. Finn was here to prove Rachel how good he was in bed and not to ask her stuff about her personal life.

He walked on whistling, but then suddenly stopped.

"Condoms," he remembered and felt his empty pocket.

Finn had forgotten them in his truck. He quickly ran back and took the condoms... yes not just one condom. How knows for how many rounds Rachel was ready. And protection was always important. He them put it in his pocket.

He ran to her door and rang. Ding-Dong ... no answer ... he rang again ... ding dong ... still no answer ... Was she fucking kidding him?

Before Finn could push the red button again, Rachel swung the door open. She smiled up to him.

"Hello, Hudson."

"What did it take you so long to open the door?"

She shrugged with her shoulders.

"I was shaving my legs."

His eyes fell on her legs. Yes, Rachel Berry had by far the sexiest legs in the school. Finn couldn't wait to touch them.

"My face is up here, Hudson! Do you want to stay still out there or are you finally come in?"

Finn looked up again. Huh? ... Oh yeah she invited him in. He took a step into the house and let Rachel close the door. The house looked from the inside just as great as from the outside.

"Nice house." He said and discovered the images on the school cabinet.

A picture with her dads, a picture as a ballerina ..?

"You've done ballet?"

"Hmm ... I'm so very flexible . I can put my feet behind my head." She said with a grin.

Holy motherfucking shit! Rachel was so flexible? His cock twitched in his pants.

"Now come on, Hudson. I want to see what you can."

Finn followed her like a dog to her bedroom. Pink walls, large pink bed and posters of some stars that Finn didn't know. Only the name 'Broadway' looked familiar.

Rachel plopped down on her bed, sat down and stared at Finn while she bit her lips. Damn, how could a girl be so sexy?, Finn thought.

"Now show me what you've got under your clothes, Cubby Boy!"

"I'm not chubby! Why do you think that?"

"Well, you wear even in the hottest days a fucking t-shirt. Your arms are nice, but you don't show more. Nobody wants to show a chubby body."

Finn rolled his eyes. He just didn't liked to be starred. Was that so bad? To prove the opposite , he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Massive shoulders, nice six pack and well-trained chest - Rachel's eyes widened. He was not chubby.

"Like what you see?" Finn asked with a grin.

"N-Not bad." She stammered first. "Now your pants!"

She couldn't wait to see his Finn hoped that it was larger than imaged it.

"First I want to see your boobs." Finn replied.

Why should Rachel only have fun?

"Really, Hudson?"

"Mmm."

This time Rachel rolled her eyes. She unbuttoned her blouse and showed him her breasts. Her nipples got hard because of the cold air, she tried not to moan and bit harder on the swallowed.

"You're ... you're not wearing a bra?"

"Well, I didn't see it as necessary."

"Cool." He said sheepishly and fascinated by her chest.

He wanted to really touch her. Eagerly he stretched out his hands to her breasts, but Rachel pushed them away.

"Pants off!"

Without an objection Finn unbuttoned his pants. Rachel made him hot and horny. He let his pants fall to the ground and kicked it away with his feet. Rachel stared at the bulge in his boxer shorts. This Hudsonboy was really hot. She yelped as he suddenly pushed her onto the bed and straddled her.

"I want to touch you now." He growled and pressed his lips against hers.

Rachel kissed him back. She split with her tongue his mouth and let his tongue come in contact with hers. While hotly making out, Finn slide his hands from her waist to her breasts. He grabbed both of them and started circling her nipples with his finger. Her breast fit perfect in his large rough hands and made her moan loudly against his mouth.

She buried her hands in his hair and pulled on to them. It hurt, but Finn find it hot too. Rachel Berry, she was wild and super sexy. He wanted more.

Finn kissed a line from her lips, down to her neck and took her skin between his teeth. He bit her first and then started to suck on her skin.

"Mmm, your going to make a hickey." She whimpered.

"Just a reminder that I have fucked you." He murmured and pinched her left nipple.

Rachel let out a loud moan. His hands were just awesome. She needed to made a list for the best skilled hands.

After giving her a huge hickey, Finn began to suck on her right nipple. His hot wet lips were wrapped around her hard nipple. Rachel could feel how wet she got

"Oh fuck! Enough foreplay!" She screamed.

With all her strength, she turned him over. Damn was she strong! Rachel straddled him and began to rock her covered pussy against his bulge. She supported her weight with her hands on his chest and gave him a perfect look on her boobs.

Finn groaned at the feeling of her pussy. She had her skirt still on, but not for long. Finn reached behind her to her zipper and opened it easily. He threw it on the floor and turned her over again.

"I want to fuck you so badly, Berry!"

He pulled her out of the slip and licked his lips at the sight of her. She was so wet for him. He slid his hand between her legs and slided up until he reached her wet pussy.

"Fuck touch me, Hudson!" She screamed again opened her legs wider.

Finn stroked with his fingers her wet nerve. Rachel's eyes rolled back, because of the feeling of his fingers. He had won - Finn Hudson had the best skilled hands.

First he pushed one finger into her, but then two. Holy fuck, he has huge fingers, thought Rachel and moaned again. He fingered her hard and fast. Rachel was so close to her orgasm.

"More!"

Finn stopped his fingers and grinned. Rachel whimpered when he stopped. She did say 'more' and not 'stop'!

"Do you going to change your lists?" He teased.

"If you don't fuck me now, NO!"

Finn pulled his fingers out of her and pulled his boxers down. His hard cock sprang free. Rachel locked down ... she knew that he had a big one and she must confess that she cheated a little with the list.

"Smaller than Karofsky?"

"I just wanted to tease you. Now fuck me!"

Tease him? Oh yes she totally wanted him to fuck her. Finn took a condom out of his pocket, opened it with his teeth and rolled it over his erection. With ease Finn pushed into her wet hole and closed his eyes. Wet + warm + tight = Rachel Berry's pussy.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good!", He moaned and kept pushing fully in and out of her.

The bed bounced because of the force..

"Yes, yes ... oh fuck ... I'm coming!" Rachel screamed.

Finn started to stroke her clit and so she felt much tighter. She was so so close and Finn too. Two more pushes and Rachel finally let go. Never in her life she came so hard.

"Fuuuckk Fiiinnn!"

"Mpfh ... Rach .. oh shit!"

Finn spilled his cum into the condom and carefully pulled out of her. Quickly he cleaned himself up and lied next to her naked body.

"And?"

"It was okay." Rachel breathed.

Just okay? Finn was sure that he made her come really hard. Was she going to change her lists now?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) Yes ? No ?**


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't change the lists and the girls continued to lock at him all disgusted. Finn war just super angry. Didn't they have a deal ? He was sure that he rocked her world...and she kind of rocked his. The rumors were true about her - she was a fucking tease and a wild cat in bed. His face softened as he remembered how hot she was for him and she was so damn beautiful. Her pink lips, her soft skin, her sexy legs, her...Wait! He was angry, he shouldn't think about her hot body now.

Finn waited at her locker and crossed his arms over his chest. Where is she?, he asked himself and at this moment someone nudged him on the shoulder.

" Hello, Giant! May I ask you, why are here again?" He heard Rachel's voice and turned around.

" You didn't change the lists!" He hissed at her.

" They still don't now that I slept with you ? I thought those gossip girls are better."

" What are you talking about?"

Finn didn't understand what she mean.

" Wait a minute I'm going to fix this."

She locked around herself and found the right person she was locking for - Sugar Monta aka the biggest gossip girl in school. Rachel walked in her direction, pretend to slip and did fall in her arms.

" Oh my god." Sugar shrieked.

" Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall. I just can't walk anymore since FINN HUDSON..."She spoke his name out loud. "...fucked me yesterday with his not so small dick."

" Oh okay...", said Sugar an helped her back on her feets.

The glamor girl walked then awkwardly away from her and stopped by her friend at the end of the hall.

" What was that?", asked Finn confused.

" Relax!"

" How should I relax, when the whole school thinks that I'm a loser in bed!", said Finn dramatically.

" 10, 9, 8, 7..."

" Stop with this shit and fix your stupid lists!"

" 3, 2, 1...0."

What the fuck was she doing?!

" Berry!" He screamed and at the same time Puck walked past.

He clapped him on his shoulders and congratulated him.

" Sex in your car with Berry? Nice move, Bro."

What? He didn't had sex with her in his car.

" Hey Berry."

" Hello Noah, call me later ?"

" Sure." He winked at her "Bye, bro, Berry.", said Puck and walked away.

Rachel waved at him and turned to look at Finn, who was still confused.

" Don't look like that!"

" But we didn't had..."

" Who cares? Tomorrow they think that we had a 69. Gossip works like that in this school." She explained.

" Your did it on propose!"

" Finn Hudson, your are a genius.", she said sarcastically.

She didn't care that her image could take a step down. She didn't care what the other students think about her and Finn found it kind of awesome.

Elaine was the next one, who walked past.

" Hey Finn, meet me at my locker after school?" Elaine asked.

" Okay."

With a wink to him she walked away too.

" Good luck with her."He heard Rachel say.

* * *

**The next chapter is kind of fun, because your will see what Rachel and Finn think, when they are with other persons.**

**Are you guys excited? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**

As Noah Puckeman's lips touched hers she felt something wrong. It wasn't that Puck was a bad kisser or not hot, but there was just something missing. She slept with him before, it was hot and really good, but since...since she kissed Finn she wanted more, Rachel wanted Puck to kiss her like Finn. She pulled back from his lips.

" We need to stop." She said.

" But Babe, we didn't even touch a little bit." Puck groaned and leaned down to kiss her again, but Rachel pushed him away.

She just couldn't kiss someone and image someone else.

" You really need to go. I...I forgot that my dads are coming early today." Rachel lied.

Puck signed and stood up from her bad. It was like a bad joke. He said to two girls today 'no', only to sleep with Rachel again - bad choice now he nobody.

" Sorry, Noah."

She felt a bit bad for the bad boy.

" It's okay, Berry. Bye."

" Bye."

He left her house and left her alone with her thoughts about Finn. Finn Hudson, golden boy, womanizer and like sex on fire. He was good in bed and until Rachel found someone, who is hotter and better she needed to keep him in her bed...

* * *

Awkwardly sat Finn in the bed of the cheerleader. He had sex with Elaine. It was...great...just great. There wasn't the burn inside him, which he had as he slept with Rachel. He even wanted to stop for a second, when he saw Rachel face as he looked at Elaine. It was so fucking weird...that never happened before.

Truth be told, Rachel was a goodness in bed. If Finn would make a list, he would put Rachel at the top of the best sex list.

Elaine snuggled into his naked chest, she was sleeping like a stone and snoring like a bear. Finn pushed her away and signed. He need to leave now. There was a rule about sleeping and snuggling with someone you had sex. If you stay, the person, who had sex with you wants more...like a relationship and Finn wasn't a guy, who did relationships. He needed to feel free.

Finn stood slowly up, put his clothes on and sneaked out of her house. He got in his car and started the motor. At this moment his phone rang, he got a message.

_Meet me tomorrow at my locker - Rachel*_

Aww the star behind her name was kind of cute...Wait! How did she even got his number? Finn was sure that he didn't gave her his number.

**Where do you got my number ?**

_After I worked you out and you slept on my bed, I was bored and checked your phone ;)_

Holy shit! This girl was evil...but also really sexy and cute.

**Come on, Berry. Don't act like I didn't send you to heaven.**

_:D_

A lauging smiley was her answer. Finn smiled, she liked the sex as much as he did. And tomorrow maybe he had the chance again to sleep with her.

The next day, Rachel waited for Finn at her locker. She was nervous. Should she flirt with him until he asked her again to have sex with her or should she ask him for sex? Rachel never ever felt the need to ask a guy such a question, but Finn was different.

" Hey Berry!" Said Finn behind her and frightened her.

Rachel turned around and slapped him on his chest.

" Don't ever do that again!"

Finn chuckled and got an another slap from her. It didn't even hurt, she slapped like a baby.

" Okay...okay! So why did you wanted to meet me?" Finn asked, while still chuckling.

Good question. Come on, Rachel. Just say it!

" Did you liked to have sex with me?" She started nervously.

" Yeah...it was hot." Finn grinned.

" Hudson, let's don't lie. We are the two students, who has the most experience at sex...and we kind of match really good."

Really good? No, perfectly! Finn understood what Rachel mean. There was just this intense sexual chemistry, which they both just couldn't ignore.

" We should have sex again."

Took Finn the weight of Rachel's shoulders.

"...Like really often."

" Like sex buddies?" Rachel asked.

" Hmm."

" I like the way you think, Hudson."

* * *

**Finchel sex buddies? Who wants more Finchel smut?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again sorry for the late update. I have corrected some mistakes in my stories and also wrote a two shot. **

* * *

She invited him to her house to talk. Rachel really wanted to make rules between them, because without rules things could get into a mess.

Sex buddies, it seemed easy, but it wasn't. They should build a wall between their feelings...a really huge wall. Rachel already felt something intense with him and didn't want it to grow. Finn was confused why he started to think about her every moment.

The talk didn't start with words, it started with moans. Finn attacked her lips. His tongue explored her sweet mouth and danced with her tongue. His hand slided from her waist to her breast, but Rachel stopped him and pulled away.

" We need to talk." She breathed.

" Can't we talk after we have a little fun?" He asked with his sexy voice and and smirked.

He was so charming, sexy, cute and...Okay, Rachel stop thinking like that. Just sex, no feelings. She pushed him away and shook her head.

" No."

Finn groaned and rolled his eyes.

" We need rules, Hudson."

He nodded.

" So since we are uhm..."

" Sex buddies?" Finn continued.

" Friends with benefits." Rachel corrected.

" What's the difference?"

Wasn't the two things the same thing?

" I realized that sex buddies sounds slutty. And so we come to rule one - nobody can know about this whole thing."

Damn, her intelligence was so sexy. Finn never saw her in the position of a boss, but he liked it. He simply nodded again.

" And...and we shouldn't have sex with other people."

" What? Why?"

That would make a huge hole in his sex shark image.

" Do you really want to have sex with me, while knowing that someone else touched a few hours ago my breasts?"

Yep, Finn's eyes landed on her chest. Rachel had awesome boobs, they were small, but fit in Finn's hands perfectly. Now imaging that someone else would touch her boobs, made Finn clear that he should be the only one, who should touch them.

" Are you finished checking out my boobs?" Rachel asked annoyed.

This should be a serious confrontation, but Finn almost didn't took attention.

" Never get tired of it." Finn said and grinned at her.

" You are such a goofball, Finn Hudson." Rachel laughed and slapped him lightly.

Finn chuckled and pushed her back on the mattress. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck.

" Are we finished with talking and can start touching?" He murmured hotly against her skin.

" Hmmm I think so."

They got fast rid of their clothes. Rachel almost ripped his shirt open and he never had his pants and boxershots down that fast. So Finn was completely naked over her, but Rachel wasn't. She had still her red sexy slip on. It wasn't fair? Was it? To make it 'fair' Finn leaned down, bite down on the band of her slip and slowly pulled it with his teeth down. Rachel's heart beat unbelievable fast as he watched him doing that. She wanted to be touched, to be kissed and fucked, but Finn was teasingly slow. After Finn reached her feets, Rachel kicked her slip down, pushed him on the back and straddled him.

" I almost died because of waiting." She said, lowered her head and pressed her lips against his.

Finn smirked against her lips. That was just what he wanted. He tried to turn her around to be on top of her, but Rachel pressed him on his back and didn't let him.

" I want to be on top." She whispered sexy.

Her eyes were dark and her lips were red and swollen from the kissing - a beautiful view. He simply nodded, leaned forward to take her nipple in his mouth. He loved to suck and lick them and make her moan his name. She was wet, he could feel it on his stomach, on which she sitting. A little bit lower and her pussy would touch his already hard cock. Rachel rubbed herself against his stomach and slowly slided down. But before Rachel sank down on him, she grabbed a condom, ripped open with her teeth and rolled it down his cock. Finn groaned loudly, he couldn't wait anymore. He gripped her ass and pushed her finally on his cock.

" Oh Fuck!" Rachel moaned.

Finn being inside her was just a incredible feeling. She wasn't still used to his size. Finn's dick wasn't a monster dick, but it was big. He filled her completely and hit a spot, which made her see stars.

Finn watched from his position how Rachel pushed up and down on his cock.

" Soo fucking good! Yes...fuck!"

He licked his lips, let her ass go and grabbed with his left hand her boob. His thump circled her perked nipple, while his other hand slided between their bodies and started to stroke her clit.

" Ohh shit!" Rachel screamed, digged her nails in his chest and started to ride him faster.

Finn pinched her nipple, pushed his hips up to meet her hips harder and groaned her name.

" Rachel...oh fucking fuck!"

" Finn, I'm so close!"

She threw her head back and moaned. The two had the big luck, that Rachel's dads were almost never home. They both where sure that even the neighbors could hear their moans.

" Come, baby! Come on top of me!"

" Yes yes...yes...fuck I'm coming..I'm coming!"

" Rach...shit!

Both came at the same time, they couldn't hold back felt his cum fill her and she clenched her muscles around him. Exhausted, Rachel fell on his chest and panted. He was still inside, but it didn't bother her. It was just amazing, this feeling like to be finally complete. Finn was out of breath too, he was happy and satisfied with the sex. After a while, Rachel placed a soft kiss on his chest ( Okay, it was something that lovers did and not sex buddies, but she couldn't resist the urge)She pulled slowly out of him and plopped beside him.

" God that was hot." Finn murmured with a big smile on his face.

Rachel giggled and nodded.

" Do you need to be home early?" She asked and stood up.

" Uhm no, not really." He answered and looked at her perfect ass.

" Good you have ten seconds to join me in the shower or you shower alone." She said, winked at him and disappeared in her bath room.

Join her in the shower? Fucking awesome! Truth be told, Finn never 'showered' with someone. 'Cause he didn't really want to be in a shower with a one-night-stand. It felt awkward. But Rachel wasn't just a one-night-stand, right? She was his sex buddy!

" Hudson, five seconds left!" He heard her scream.

Shit! He stood up, ran into the bathroom, before Rachel could change her mind.

* * *

**I have a feeling that some of you want the part where Finchel have sex in the shower...**

**Hope you guys like it ^^**


End file.
